The Parent Trap: Puckleberry
by loveisthemovementx11
Summary: You all know the story of the Parent Trap, so when Joelle Berry and Caroline Puckerman find out that they are twins, they set out on a mission to bring their parents together.  New Account, Same Story.


The Parent Trap; Puckleberry.

A/N 01; I do not own Glee, The Parent Trap, or Idina Menzel's Broadway camp, Broader Way… or a character's name likeness.

A/N 02; I do however own Joelle Berry, Caroline Puckerman, Tara Miller, or Skye Masters.

A/N 03; I'm sorry to those who are British in advance. I don't know how they speak. If I get anything wrong, or if there's any slang you use, please let me know! I apologize in advance if it just loses its British touch completely.

*/*

Joelle Berry jumped up and down in place, her long brunette curls bouncing in rhythm. "Joelle! Relax, you've been like this since we left the flat." Kurt Hummel-Anderson chuckled. They stood in line for security at the London International Airport. Joelle kept jumping, clutching her Chanel carry-on bag. "Uncle Kurt," the posh 12-year-old scoffed, "I have plenty right to be excited! I'm finally going to the states! And to be going to Broader Way for the whole summer!" She smiled as the line progressed. She kicked off her flip flops and put them on the conveyor belt, along with her purse. She stepped through the metal detector and stood on the other side, waiting for her escort. Kurt followed suit and Joelle laughed as his bedazzled belt buckle set off the metal detector. He removed the belt and walked through.

*/*

Caroline Puckerman sat down on her bed and examined her packed bags. She was so ready for her summer at Broader Way. Noah Puckerman popped her head in the doorway. "Are you ready to go, Care? We have to be at the airport in an hour." Caroline jumped off her bed and smiled. "More than ready, dad!" She smiled, picking up her stuffed elephant, Flopsy. She had had the stuffed animal since just after she was born. It was one of the only things she had left of her mom, other than her picture and the Star of David around her neck. Noah picked up her duffle bags and walked downstairs, Caroline following close behind.

*/*

Joelle stared at the Broadway camp in front of her. Kurt lagged behind, juggling her suitcases. She skipped up to the check-in desk and flashed her well-rehearsed smile. "Joelle Berry." She stated clearly, setting her bag on the table. The lady behind the counter pushed the paper towards her. "Sign here." She said in a boring, monotone voice. Joelle pushed the pen back and fished her pink pen from her bag. She signed her name and pulled out a sheet of star-shaped stickers, sticking one to the end of her signature. Kurt caught up and laughed as she put the stickers away. "You truly are your mother's child." He chuckled. "Where can I put her bags?" He asked the woman, placing them gingerly onto the ground.

A man in his early forties stood up. "I'll bring them for you, Mr. Berry." He smiled. Kurt laughed at the same time Joelle did. "He's not my father, he's my uncle." She explained, picking up her bag. She turned and gave Kurt a hug, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. Kurt kneeled down to her level and smiled. "In ten weeks, your mom and I will be waiting for you right here. Love you, Joelle!" he hugged his niece and smiled, watching her chase after the man carrying her bags.

*/*

"Do you need me to come with you, Care?" Noah asked, handing her bags over. Caroline took her bags and hugged her father. "You don't have to daddy. I mean, you can, but if you don't want to, I understand." She ranted, fiddling with her necklace. Noah pulled his daughter into a hug, laughing heartily. "Care, you're doing that thing where you just don't stop talking." He smiled. Caroline giggled, hugging her father back. "Oh dad. I am not!" She stomped her foot, and punched him in the arm playfully. Noah pretended to wince as he rubbed his arm. "Yep, you're definitely my daughter!" He smiled and kissed her on top of the head. "Now, I'll be here in exactly 10 weeks to pick you up, but I'm only a phone call away if you wanna leave early."

Caroline smiled and hugged her father again, wiping her eyes discreetly. "I love you daddy." She said, playing with her brunette hair. Noah smiled and hugged her back, smiling as a tear dropped from his eyes. "I love you too, Care."

Noah watched as his daughter ran off to check into the camp, and then retreated to his rental car, driving off.

*/*

Joelle walked to her cabin, smiling when she saw the star-shaped white board on it. She wrote her name, and then drew a star next to it, doodling a little flower under her name. She walked in, expecting a couple of bunk beds and desks. She was taken back when she saw the two twin-sized beds, a ballet bar lining one wall, two white dressers with attached mirrors, and an en suite bathroom. One bed was decorated with zebra print sheets, and a hot pink comforter, dotted with black polka dots. The other bed had a baby pink, satin comforter and black sheets.

Joelle rolled her Chanel bags over to the baby pink bed and lifted them onto her bed.

A girl walked into the room, knocking on the open door. Joelle turned to look at her and smiled invitingly. The blonde signed her name on the board and smiled, rolling her Louis Vuitton suitcases into the room. "Hi, I'm Skye Masters. My mother and father met on the Broadway production of Guys and Dolls. And my father's last name was Masters, hence the name." She smiled.

"That's a cute name!" Joelle smiled, shaking her hand. "I'm Joelle Berry. I'm from England." She smiled, transferring her clothing from her suitcases to her dresser. Skye furrowed her eyebrows, before spotting the picture on Joelle's dresser. "Oh my God! You're Rachel Berry's daughter?" she squealed, clapping. Joelle turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. Skye blushed, sitting back on her bed, rifling through her bag. She pulled out her iPod and placed it on speaker mode. Joelle heard her mother's voice ring throughout the room and began to sing along.

(**Joelle**._Skye_.Both.)

**Don't know much about your life.  
>Don't know much about your world, but<br>Don't want to be alone tonight,  
>On this planet they call earth.<strong>

_You don't know about my past, and  
>I don't have a future figured out.<br>And maybe this is going too fast.  
>And maybe it's not meant to last,<em>

But what do you say to taking chances,  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<br>Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say,  
>What do you say?<span>

The two girls fell onto their beds, laughing. "Your voice sounds just like your mom's!" Skye commented, running her fingers through her blonde curls. Joelle smiled, freeing her brunette locks from its bun. "Thanks! You've got a great voice too!" She smiled, as the girls began to sing to the next song.

*/*

Caroline walked into her room and took in the sight. The walls were painted with a brick look, making it feel more camp-like. There were two twin beds in front of the windows. One bed had purple and yellow bedding with a matching curtain on the window. The other bed was decorated identically, only having blue and red bedding. There was a nightstand in between the two beds, storage for clothes underneath, and en suite bathroom. A ballet bar lined one wall, allowing the girls to practice.

(_Tara_.)

_Now you say you're lonely,  
>You cry the long night thru.<br>Well you can cry me a river,  
>Cry me a river<br>I cried a river over you._

_(_**Caroline**.)_  
><em>**Now you say you're sorry,  
>For being so untrue<br>Well you can cry me a river,  
>Cry me a river<br>I cried a river over you**

The redhead walked out of the bathroom when she heard the next verse sung by another voice. She smiled, pulling her bright red hair up into a ponytail. "Hi, you must be my roommate. I'm Tara Miller, as it says on that lovely board out there." She laughed, holding her hand out to Caroline. Caroline shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Caroline Puckerman." She said, plopping onto her bed, causing her bag to fall over. Flopsy tumbled out, and Caroline blushed a deep shade of red. Tara smiled and pulled her stuffed bear out from the nightside table drawer. "I'm glad I'm not the only one!" She laughed, placing the bear in the center of her pillows.

*/*

Joelle and Skye stood in the middle of their room, their respective decorations on their beds. Joelle had hung her cheerleading bow and Pointe shoes over her bed, and Sky had done the same with her Pointe shoes and gymnastics headband. Joelle placed a couple pictures of her and Rachel on her dresser, and hung Broadway posters on her wall. Skye placed pictures of her with her parents on her dresser, hanging removable star stickers along her wall. "Our room looks so cute!" Skye gushed. Joelle nodded, but tapped her chin. "But oddly uneven." She said softly. She took a couple of her posters off her wall and handed them to Skye. "Put these on your wall and hand me some stars?" She asked, smiling. Skye nodded, understanding her idea. Within seconds, the two girls had decorated their room beautifully. "Perfect!" They said in unison, linking arms before walking outside.

*/*

Caroline sat on her bed, sighing. She and Tara had been discussing what to do to decorate their room and they just couldn't come to an agreement. "Look Caroline, I think it needs to be all music oriented. This _is _a music camp, after all." Tara argued, plopping onto her bed. Caroline shook her head. "No, it's a Broadway camp. And you _dance_ on Broadway. Therefore, we should decorate it all dance!" She shot back, playing with her tap shoes. Tara jumped up, nearly toppling over. "How about this then, you can decorate your half of the room in dance, and me in music." She settled, pulling out her CD covers and sheet music. Caroline nodded, picking up her ballet photos and dance shoes. "Sounds perfect." She muttered, putting her various pairs of dance shoes onto a shelf.

*/*

The entire camp had come together in front of the outside stage for the opening night festivities. Idina Menzel and Laura Graham took the stage, bowing in front of them. The students erupted into cheers and applause, causing the two Broadway stars to bow again. Idina took one microphone and smiled.

"Welcome to Broader Way!" She shouted into the microphone, causing another round of applause and cheering. She waited until the cheering died down before beginning. "Tonight, you're going to be put into pairs, and given a Broadway duet. You will have one run-through with your partner before performing in front of everyone!" Laura took the microphone and smiled before reciting the partners.

*/*

Two hours and several performances later, they were down to the last pair. "Please welcome Caroline Puckerman and Joelle Berry, singing _Marry the Man Today_, from my own musical, Guys and Dolls!" Laura spoke into the microphone. Idina handed her microphone to Joelle at the same time that Laura handed hers to Caroline.

(**Joelle.**_Caroline._Both.)

**At Wanamaker's and Saks and Klein's  
>A lesson I've been taught<br>You can't get alterations on a dress you haven't bought**  
><em>At any vegetable market from Borneo to Nome<br>You mustn't squeeze a melon till you get the melon home._  
><strong>You've simply got to gamble<strong>  
><em>You get no guarantee<em>  
><strong>Now doesn't that kind of apply to you and I<strong>  
><em>You and me.<em>  
><strong>(spoken) Oh yeah, me. Yeah. Why not?<strong>  
><em>(spoken)Why not what?<em>  
><strong>Marry the man today.<br>Trouble though he may be  
>Much as he likes to play<br>Crazy and wild and free**  
><span>Marry the man today<br>Rather than sigh in sorrow  
><strong>Marry the man today<br>And change his ways tomorrow.**  
><em>Marry the man today.<em>  
><strong>Marry the man today<strong>  
><em>Maybe he's leaving town<em>  
><strong>Don't let him get away<br>**_Hurry and track him down  
><em>**Counterattack him and  
><strong>Marry the man today  
>Give him the girlish laughter<span>  
><em>Give him your hand today<br>And save the fist for after_.  
><strong>Slowly introduce him to the better things<br>Respectable, conservative, and clean  
><strong>_Readers Digest  
><em>**Guy Lombardo  
><strong>_Rogers Peet  
><em>**Golf!  
><strong>_Galoshes  
><em>**Ovaltine!  
><strong>But marry the man today  
>Handle it meek and gently<br>**Marry the man today and train him subsequently  
><strong>_Carefully expose him to domestic life  
>And if he ever tries to stray from you<br>Have a pot roast._  
><strong>Have a headache<br>**_Have a baby  
><em>**have two!  
><strong>_Six  
><em>**Nine!  
><strong>_STOP!  
><em>But Marry the Man today  
>Rather than sign and sorrow<br>Marry the man today  
><em>And change his ways<em>

**change his ways**

and change his ways  
>Tomorrow!<span>

The two girls bowed before turning to face each other. "You were flat." Joelle commented, crossing her arms. Caroline handed the microphone to Laura and got in her face. "I'll show you flat, you pathetic little twit!" She shouted, shoving the girl. Joelle threw the microphone down, causing loud feedback. The two girls started fighting, pulling hair and shoving. Two of the security men pulled them apart and they glared at each other. Idina stepped in and sighed. "We don't accept this kind of behavior ladies. I'm afraid you'll have to spend the night in the isolation cabin." She said sternly, picking up the microphone. "Please pack a bag and Laura will show you to the cabin."

The crowd dispersed to their respective cabins, leaving the two girls onstage with Laura and the security guards. They stalked off in opposite directions, going to pack their bags.

**A/N; **I hope you like this! I'll possibly post another one tonight if I get it written… but please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
